


Destiny’s Flaw

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Jedi Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Slow Burn Darkpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo successfully foiled Palpatine’s plan of Luke murdering Ben Solo. Now Ben and his fellow Jedi have to face the First Order, and returned enemies.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Destiny’s Flaw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a oneshot I wrote that kind of became its own thing.

The _Grimtaash_ shot out of hyperspace, and Ben felt it even as he felt the ship shudder underneath him. It was something that he supposed he’d never get used to, how the ship felt when it first emerged from hyperspace. Even as he padded to the cockpit, he could not help but almost feel dizzy from the very sight of D’Qar from the cockpit window. 

”Quite a sight, isn’t it, Ben?” Luke said. "Really."

Ben couldn’t deny it. Behind him, Voe, Tai, Hennix and Poe were stirring — all but humming in the Force — walking towards the cockpit. 

"That’s where the Resistance is?” Voe said. 

Luke nodded. 

They swooped in, down towards the planet, finding a safe place to land. Even getting out, Ben couldn’t help but be amazed at the sheer prevalence of green, the contrast between the green and the sturdy buildings that made up the Resistance Base. 

Poe emerged next to him, his hand brushing against Ben’s briefly and causing a not-unpleasant shiver to go through Ben. “Pretty impressive, isn’t it?” he said. 

Ben couldn’t deny it. Not really. 

It was a young blond woman with her hair in two braided buns that greeted them. “Lieutenant Connix,” she said. “Welcome to the fight. Nice to know that we’ve got more people.”

Ben nodded. Was the fight against the First Order really that dire, he wondered? Really, truly?

He crossed with Connix and the others towards the Resistance base, through the hallways, until they reached the Command Center. Ben’s mother stood there, not a towering giant, but still managing to seem formidable in her own way — only to soften when she saw Ben and Luke. 

”Leia, you probably sensed it,” Luke began. “I’m so sorry...”

Leia nodded. “I’m angrier at the man who tried to do this.” She turned towards the others. “Kaydel, why don’t you help Ben and the others get settled? I need to speak with Ben’s uncle.”

Voe spoke up. “Is Master Skywalker all right?” she said. 

”He is now,” Leia said. “He and I just have something to discuss.”

Voe nodded. She looked worried. Ben supposed he couldn’t blame her, especially since she was fiercely loyal to Uncle Luke since he found her on Telos. 

They walked out. Voe turned to Ben. “I never thought I’d ask you about something, but is he okay? He looks like he saw a Sith ghost.”

”Someone tried to violate his mind,” Ben said. “Third party.”

Voe swore. Then, softer, “I hope he’s all right.”

”He’s recovering,” Ben said. He knew that Uncle Luke blamed himself, which was ridiculous, really. He had fought someone trying to mind control him and won. That was nothing to be ashamed of. 

Voe nodded. “That’s good. Look, Ben...I haven’t always gotten on with you.”

Ben snorted. “I never would have guessed,” he said wryly. 

Voe sighed. “My point is, Tai, Hennix and I are here if you want to talk to someone.”

Ben nodded. He had to admit, he didn’t expect Voe to actually say that. Then again, she wasn’t so bad. A bit prickly, but she had a good heart in the end. 

Kaydel showed them to their rooms. Ben had to admit that after that near-miss with Uncle Luke being mind-controlled — it wasn’t his fault, and yet he felt a sense of dread at the idea of the Voice coming back — he felt a bit of trepidation at the idea of sleeping alone. But he would. He wasn’t about to let the Voice scare him. Not again. 

Even as Kaydel left, Poe spoke. “Are you okay?” he said. “You look a bit shaken.”

Ben nodded. “Just...helluvanight a while ago. Helluva journey.”

Poe nodded. Then, “You were brave, Ben. You and your uncle both.”

Ben didn’t know if he was brave. Really, he was just the sort of person who wasn’t about to let the Voice hurt his Uncle. During his telepathic battle with the Voice, he had seen images — images of Star Destroyers rising out of the ocean, of a cloaked and masked figure torturing Poe on a rack — and he wasn’t about to tell Poe about them. What if Poe was disgusted by him, somehow? He shuddered to think. 

Still, he said, “Thank you. I hope I can continue to be.”

”You can,” Poe said. “And you will.”

***

Explaining it to Leia, Luke braced himself for her reaction. But instead of judgment, she was angry, not at Luke, but somehow...the man who’d done this? To him?

”If I were there,” Leia said, “I would have strangled that thing for what it did to you and Ben.”

”I was weak — ”

”You beat him,” Leia said. “You think that’s weakness, Luke?”

Luke hesitated. Leia continued. “I’m just glad that you and Ben are okay.”

Luke supposed he could believe she was. And that Ben, somehow, forgave him. It was okay. 

It was later that he felt the Force seething with rage, and cold — cold that he had only felt on the Second Death Star. Like the chill of Hoth, or —

“You feel it?” Leia said. 

Luke nodded. “Somehow, that presence feels familiar, but...” He could swear that he had gone rigid with the utmost terror as he realized: he had felt it in the Emperor’s presence, above Endor. “No. It can’t be. He died. I saw him die...”

Leia sighed. “I suspected something was wrong,” she said. “But I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to think that it was just my imagination.”

”Well, it’s not.” Luke sighed. “Leia...he’s going to target Jakku.”

”I felt as much,” Leia said. “And I think we know what we have to do. We’re going to send the Resistance to Jakku. That way, we can at least be prepared.” 


End file.
